


just breathe

by stuckyinlove



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Captain America: The First Avenger, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romantic Friendship, peggy is only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-13 00:35:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4501020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuckyinlove/pseuds/stuckyinlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Buck, I need a favor", he whispered, not really knowing why. They were alone in this dark room whilst moon was enlightening both of their faces. "I want to ask Peggy out."</p><p>"Shall I ask for you?" Bucky chuckled, as Steve gently kicked him in the shoulder. "Ow, I though Super Solider could hit better than that."</p><p>"Buck, teach me." Steve cried. "How do you.. fondue?"</p><p>"Fondue?" Bucky narrowed his eyebrows. "Dude, this is new terminology to me too." He almost giggled.<br/>One where Steve asks Bucky to teach him a thing or two about dating. And also kissing?</p>
            </blockquote>





	just breathe

After Steve Rogers saved Bucky Barnes and 107th, a lot of things occupied his mind. He was unsure if Bucky looked at him they way he did before he got all tall and strong - a super solider. Also there was Peggy whom he wished to ask out on a date.

Steve didn't know a thing about dating. It has always been Bucky who found girls and when they double-dated, girls were looking only at Bucky.

Now Peggy found Steve worth attention and Steve didn't know what to do.

So one night, right after the fight, Captain America snuck into Bucky's bedroom.

Bucky was peacefully lying on the bed, curled up as a fetus with hands between his cheek and a pillow.

Steve turned back, ready to go away, as Bucky whispered "I am awake" but he didn't bother to change position.

Steve sat on the side of his bed and sighed.

"Buck, I need a favor", he whispered, not really knowing why. They were alone in this dark room whilst moon was enlightening both of their faces. "I want to ask Peggy out."

"Shall I ask for you?" Bucky chuckled, as Steve gently kicked him in the shoulder. "Ow, I though Super Solider could hit better than that."

"Buck, teach me." Steve cried. "How do you.. fondue?"

"Fondue?" Bucky narrowed his eyebrows. "Dude, this is new terminology to me too." He almost giggled.

Steve desperately looked at his friend and how do you deny a human golden retriever? Bucky admired Steve's eyes as he finally sat up.

"How far have you gone so far?" Bucky asked. "You kissed, right?"

"Not really. No." Steve shook his head as his cheeks turned rosy. "We kinda just talked."

"But you know how to kiss?" Bucky smiled. He knew how inexperienced his friend was, but he though that maybe now, girls started to see Steve the way he saw him forever. Brave, big hearted good man.

"I have to teach that too." Steve bit his lip. "It can't be that hard, right?" He glanced over at Bucky's lips. They were perfectly shaped, coloured in perfect shade of red. How do you even start to describe them? 

Bucky noticed what Steve was doing but he didn't mind.

"You need to just... Lock your lips together." Bucky was whispering, his voice thick, now looking at Steve's lips. "Just, press your lips against hers, but keep in gentle, pal." Steve admired every movement Bucky's lips had made. "Just... Touch her face first." 

Steve didn't even think before he put his palm on Bucky's cheek. His lips curved into half smile as he glanced at Steve's fingers touching his left cheek. "Yeah, like that. And then lean in for it...'

His smooky voice filled the dark room as they both leaned in. Perhaps it was caused by the fact that it was almost 4 am, but they both knew what they wanted to do next.

Bucky was the one who carelessly pressed his lips against Steve's as he pulled him closer by gasping his tight shirt.

Steve moaned and tried to get even closer as he continued to kiss. This wasn't hard at all, this was the easiest thing he'd ever done. And it felt right.

As they backed away from a kiss, their foreheads pressing against each other, they chuckled.

Steve was looking into depth behind Bucky's blue eyes, trying to figure out what he was thinking. He wasn't sure if Bucky liked it as much as Steve has.

"Like that?" was all Steve could say at the moment. Bucky let out some air out of his mouth and noded. "Yes, excatly like that."

He smiled.

"I surely won't be asking anyone out just for now." Steve laughed at what he just said. 

"You better don't." 

They stared at each othet for a while, doubting everything they had ever been told about relationships and what they were supposed to be. They like this much better than anything else.

"How did it feel?" Bucky asked, trace of suspicion in his smooth voice.

"Remeber when you asked how it felt when they made me into this?" Bucky noded. "When I was kid, I was constantly sick and I could never breathe well. I had always struggled to catch a glimpse of air. You all seemed to take breathing fine and I struggled. And I though you all breathed as hard as I have but you weren't as obvious about it." 

Bucky had no idea where this was going but he listened still.

"And after I took the serum, first thing that came to my mind was - breathing is so much easier. God, I could breathe. I just breathed. No struggle." He shrugged his shoulders and smiled at Bucky.

"After I kissed you, it was like learning how to breathe all over again."


End file.
